


a dream

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Identity Porn, Secret Identity, Self-Insert, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dream finds a small twitch streamer he enjoys.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Female Character(s), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	a dream

it's a usual stream. avelyn's playing minecraft for once, bridging from her homebase (bedwars, hypixel) to the diamond generator. she usually plays roblox—yeah, notorious reputation for being a kid's game and whatever, and the main fanbase of roblox youtube does reflect that, but there's something nice about playing something you've played for so long. 7 years, to be exact, since 2014.

time really flies, huh.

it kinda makes more sense to stream minecraft instead of roblox, seeing as roblox doesn't have a huge twitch streaming audience enough to just rely on streaming alone to do it full-time, so you probably had to drag people onto the platform or do multiple platforms to make it. but hey, avelyn never prided herself on being smart anyway. if she was, she might have put a face-cam on, since it's easier to succeed with a face-cam as the viewers get something to stare at other than gameplay. but she probably wouldn't really be able to stream in pajamas and messy hair. also, imagine if her university and in-real life friends found out. pain.

besides, she might just remain a small streamer forever, and that was also what was most likely going to happen, according to statistics.

also, the most fun thing about streaming for her was the social interaction between the chat and the streamer. ...which she wasn't getting right now because her chat is dead silent. there's 3 viewers lurking around, and none of her usual viewers who sometimes come and chat are around.

"i am amazing at minecraft," she deadpans as she falls into the void in a failed attempt of speed bridging. "yeah, not trying that again."

she looks over to her laptop which has stream manager on. (it's a bit scuffed, but hey, technoblade also uses a laptop instead of a 2nd monitor, and he has 5 million subscribers. it's where she got the idea from, actually.)

[dreamstan3423]: amazing

"amazing," she reads out. "i know," she grins. "i'm simply fantastic."

a dream fan, huh. she capitalises on their username to jump onto another topic to talk about—the dream smp. which actually, might not necessarily be a good idea, because she did that once and then when she went to check her viewership it dropped from 5 to 2. but that was roblox, sooo.

she went on to talk about the amazing fan content that people were creating, the recent plot developments and her being an all around technoblade apologist. "he kinda murdered everybody but it was funny," she shrugged.

[dreamstan3423]: what do you think about dream?

"he's interesting. i feel like his motivations seem kinda similar to ranboo, in wanting everyone to get along? but he talks about chaos and all that, so i don't really feel like i know what he really wants to do."

she continues on talking about a variety of subjects; of a past hobby in stationery, being a roblox streamer, etcetera. dream stan sticks around, sometimes commenting with their own opinions and prompting to talk about new topics as her minecraft avatar gets beaten up into particles.

there are some moments where she'll suddenly switch her attention to the game. also, she speaks really fast because her brain goes from thought -> mouth. it's a wonder her voice hasn't died out already, especially since she sings as well.

before she knew it, it's been three hours. "i'm going to end the stream now." she makes her usual call to action to follow, advertises her discord server and twitter.

ping! she looks to her laptop. "thank you dreamstan3423 for the follow," she smiles. "i really appreciate it. thank you. thanks for watching the stream. bye bye." she hits end stream on streamlabs.

a notification from discord pops out.

[MEE6]: hey @Dream, welcome to linnie's server thingy! check out #roles to get started!

she clicks on the notification. it looks like dream's discord account personation, with dream's pfp and well, username. that's probably dreamstan. she types,

[linnie]: you should probably change your nick else you get mistaken as an impersonation

[dream stan]: right

looks like they—oh, he has the he/his pronoun role—he instantly nicked. she and dream stan continue on talking. the discord server was usually dead, so it was nice. usually it was just a place to get pinged for her streams while she talked to a wall in general chat about her future plans for streaming. well, there was only like 7 actual human beings in the discord server, to be fair.

[dream stan]: if you had the opportunity to blow up, would you take it?

[linnie]: yeah, i do want to do this full-time if i can. but also it would be easier for a gradual blow-up and not an explosion because if i suddenly gained like 1000 discord members i'll probably have to lock down all the channels because i don't have any mods, then maybe quickly do a mod applications and pray that whoever i accept is actually good lol

but i do fantasize about being raided by a big twitch streamer, eh.

[dream stan]: there's also something more personal about interacting with smaller twitch streamers

[linnie]: yeah. in big streams you're just a tiny person in a stadium full of people joining in the cheering, but there's not much difference if you weren't there, unless you make some big donation or something. and well, i'm not rich, nor do i think that would be a wise financial decision.

[dream stan]: good to support them though

[linnie]: what's the greatest amount of money you've ever donated?

[dream stan]: 30 000 dollars at once. i've probably spent at least 60 000 on donations alone.

avaelyn blinked.

[linnie]: what the hell?!?!?!?!?!? are you a son of a millionaire or something? a simp as well?

[dream stan]: nope lmao, though i am a simp

[linnie]: what are you?

[dream stan]: :)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading; this is pretty self-indulgent lol  
> this is based of my own [experience](https://www.twitch.tv/turtleawe) twitch streaming, i guess.


End file.
